La voz de Natsuki
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot Natsuki pierde la voz...?


Ok... esta vez estoy segura de mis palabras… "Esta historia esta mal!" u.u

Si, si, ya se que quizás pensaran que esta bien, que es algo entretenida o incluso que es muy original, pero para ser honesta… no esta bien y no es entretenida (Bueno quizás un poco, no hay que menospreciarme tanto xD )

Como podrán darse cuenta, al finalizar de leer, notaran que aun sigo con mi pequeña crisis de inspiración, pero en fin… espero les agrade….

* * *

Aun era temprano por la mañana, se diría que un día normal como cualquier otro, pero este no era el caso. No solo por el hecho de verle en la escuela a tan temprana hora, o por la seriedad que reflejaba su rostro, o incluso por el pequeño echo de llevar aprisionada contra su pecho una libreta y lápiz en mano, aun más, por su "_necesidad_" de llegar al salón.

Una expresión de desesperación se asomaba en su rostro, una de esas que dicen "Fuera de mi camino" o "No molestes, no estoy de humor". Caminaba deprisa, de una forma en la que cualquiera que le viera, diría que llegaría tarde a una cita o algo parecido, más ese no era su objetivo.

El salón se encontraba en completo silencio, a excepción por los continuos bostezos de la chica de limpieza en turno. Hoy, parecía no ser un buen día para ella, no solo por no haber dormido adecuadamente, tenerse que levantar temprano, despertar a su pequeña compañera de habitación, e incluso preparar los almuerzos como todos los días, no obstante, ese día tenía el turno de limpieza. El sonido provocado por la puerta del salón al abrirse de golpe, fue lo necesario para que Mai despertara por completo.

"Natsuki?" dijo la chica para si algo sorprendida después de ver a su amiga cruzar la puerta, "Que haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunto sin obtener repuesta alguna.

La peli-azul se veía algo… fastidiada?... si, su rostro reflejaba algo de eso. Eso mezclado con desesperación y quizás solo un poco de frustración. Se acerco a su respectivo pupitre, mas no hubo alguna otra clase de movimiento, solo se quedo observándolo… minutos de cavilación después -como lo habría llamado Mai- dejo caer su mochila a un lado de esta y redirigió su vista hacia ella.

"Natsuki…?" dejo salir casi en un murmullo, mas nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna. Su amiga la observaba de una forma algo extraña, de haber sido Mai la que nombrase a esta acción quizás hubiese mencionado algo de odio, rencor e incluso otras cosas que no podría o sabría como describir.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna Natsuki acorto un poco la distancia entre su amiga y ella, sin decir nada y después de dar un largo y pesado suspiro, comenzó a buscar algo en su libreta. Mai imito el silencia de su amiga, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Era completamente extraña esa seriedad en ella, sin mencionar su temprana aparición en la escuela, incluso era extraño verla asistir a clases.

Tras algún tiempo de buscar una de las paginas de su libreta y observarla por algún tiempo más, soltó un ligero suspiro, descargando un poco de frustración en el. Observo a su amiga y de nuevo a la pagina, y tras pensarlo un poco y mostrar una mueca de resignación extendió la libreta a su amiga.

Mai la tomo al tiempo de observar cada gesto que su amiga producía, segundos después redirigió su vista a la página abierta. Tres palabras, solo tres palabras eran lo que llenaban casi por completo esa página. Al principio su cara reflejaba una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación, la cual se fue transformando en burla. _"Perdí la voz" _eran las palabras plasmadas en aquella hoja, esas por la cuales Mai no podía parar de reír.

Después de un largo rato de risa y releer una y otra vez la pagina, Mai se calmo… un poco, y pregunto "De verdad? No es broma?" La expresión y postura de Natsuki debían ser suficientes para darse cuenta de que no bromeaba, y Mai lo había notado desde el momento en que comenzó a reír. Natsuki lentamente descruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo de dar un largo suspiro de frustración, y arrebato la libreta de entre las manos de su amiga. _"Sabia que te burlarías" _fue lo ultimo que Natsuki mostró de otra de las paginas del cuaderno para después regresar a su pupitre.

No estoy segura de cómo paso, si fue por la insistencia de Mai o la orden de su profesor, o simplemente por el hecho de querer verle y culparle por lo que le estaba pasando. Pero en fin, ahí se encontraban ellas, de pie frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Tal y como había indicado el profesor, tenían que dar aviso de lo que pasaba para así Natsuki poder salir libre, y de paso aprovecharse de ambas para recoger un par de papeles que necesitaba.

Mai sabia que en cuestion de minutos -o incluso segundos- abría gritos, aun mas por el echo de que Shizuru no dejaba de bromear o incluso hacer comentarios inadecuados, incluso sabiendo que su amiga había perdido la voz y le seria imposible, aun así, estaba segura de ello "Creo que… será mejor que me retire" pronuncio la chica tras observar el letrero de _"Todo por tu culpa!" _que sostenía la peli-azul frente así. Y de esa forma, con la papelería que había sido enviada a buscar se dirigió a la salida.

Siendo ignorada totalmente por ambas chicas y al tiempo de un "Ara.. Si mal no recuerdo, fue la culpa de Natsuki por gritar tanto la noche pasada" abandono el salón.

El sonido provocado por un par de pasos era lo único proveniente del pasillo… eso y después un agudo grito casi intendible.

"Shizuruuuu!!" escucho la chica aun a escasos pasos de la puerta para después dejar soltar un largo suspiro "Por lo menos a recuperado la voz…" se dijo a si misma, para así continuar con su camino…

* * *

Y bien… le cuento un poco…

Esta historia estaba pensada en algo realmente cómico (Ok, ok, quizás no tanto n.n') pero no… termino siendo la lectura vacía y "sin chiste" que acaban de leer u.u mmm… para resumir, la historia, estaba pensada en ser algo larga, entretenida, llena de sorpresas, y claro esta, llena de humor (y como no estarlo si Natsuki es la que pierde la voz, no?) … pero como he mencionado antes, todo esto es reflejo de mi falta de inspiración. En fin… espero recuperarme pronto… no quiero aburrirles con otra tonta historia como esta…

Por cierto… gracias por perder su preciado tiempo en esto, o mejor aun… mis disculpas por hacerles perder su tiempo en esto n.n'

Saludos n.n


End file.
